


day dream

by Purple64



Series: Raid of Dream [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Bond, Dream Eater Jason Todd, Dream Eater Link (Kingdom Hearts), Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Gen, No Incest, Protective Bruce Wayne, kingdom hearts dream drop distance elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Jason and Tim may have formed a bond. Bruce isn't thrilled about it.Inspired by Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Raid of Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	day dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, forgive my mistakes.
> 
> I'm just here, writing things on a whim.  
> Titles for the series are different tracks from the kpop girl group Dreamcatcher.

It’s been a couple months since Jason met Tim Drake and accidentally let out his secret about being a mythical creature that fed off bad dreams. Thankfully the kid took it well, and that was least surprising thing he discovered about him.

Tim had confessed that he figured out their secret identities. (This discovery was not because of Jason. Dick gets the credit for being a showoff during his Robin days and performing a quadruple flip.) It turns out that Tim was there to see the Flying Grayson’s last show. Since were only three people in the world who could do that move and two were no longer here. It wasn’t hard to figure his identity. Bruce being Batman just made sense, and his wealth could explain all the gadgets that Batman could afford.

Tim was a mini detective and had worked out the identities of other league members as well. He promised to keep his knowledge about their nightlife under wraps. Now the kid had started to come over to the manor after school and Jason had to admit he was fun to be around.

Now that Dick was living in Bludhaven for college, he only saw him on the weekends. So he missed having someone to hang out with. Plus it was a nice change of pace, being the older brother figure for once, and he could see why Dick tried to dot on him a lot. (He would never admit to Dick that he kind of, sorta…enjoyed his smothering.)

Jason hated to say it but, he imagined this what it must be like having a puppy. Tim would follow him around all doe eyed and was pleased any time Jason would give him any sort of positive feedback. He obviously wasn’t getting a lot of adult supervision and just seemed overwhelmed by having attention for more than five minutes. He was pretty sure the kid stuck to him so much because he needed a break from the adults in the manor.

Jason knew how he was feeling. It was weird the first few months living in the manor. He was use to being on his own or relying on the other kids. An adult taking interest in you never lead anywhere good growing up. So while Bruce and Alfred interest in him was nothing but familial concern, Jason couldn’t help but feel fear and anxiety. Hiding his powers on top of that didn’t help him either, and it wasn’t until the Scarecrow incident that the whole truth came out.

Bruce, Alfred, and Dick started giving him more space after that. They learned to let him get comfortable with his transition into the family, and Jason finally felt safe enough to come to them with his issues. Bruce even helped him research about dream-eaters, and what his needs may be.

That’s when Jason realized that there was more to his abilities, that he had more purpose than eating bad dreams. Dream-eaters use to claim territories, acting as protectors of their homes. Dream-eaters original purpose was making sure people were safe from evil spirits that would target dreams. Too bad in modern times, the stories told about them made it seem like dream-eaters were like vampires who fed on dreams.

The most interesting thing Jason learned was some times they would even tie themselves to a specific person or family. They acted as a guardian spirit of sorts. It was a mutual benefit really, the dream-eater wouldn’t worry about a hunt and the person would have safe dreams.

Bruce did not like the idea of Jason tying himself to someone. The book didn’t have information about what the effects were on bonds. He feared that it would make Jason dependent on one person to feed or the other person would have a hold on him.

He was pretty sure that’s why Bruce had Tim over so much at first, wanting to see if Jason’s power had any effects on either boy. (He didn’t like that Jason promised Tim to be his personal dream-eater, even though Jason argued that he didn’t feel like there was a bond formed yet.)

It was amazing to know about his heritage and he was excited to learn how to use more of his power. He didn’t know why Bruce was being such a worrywart and hoped he would stop giving Tim his “bat stare” as Dick called it, every time he came over.

They were watching a movie in the family room and Tim fell asleep halfway through. He left him for a brief moment to get more refreshments and to see if Tim could sleepover. He barely made to kitchen before he felt a tugging sensation in gut, and he let out a gasp.

Bruce shot up from his seat and barely caught Jason as he fell. Jason felt his eyes close, hearing Bruce call for Alfred.

“Alfred his eyes are pink, check on Ti-“

Jason world went dark for a moment and when he opened them he was back in a familiar place. It was the Drake manor, big and empty and Jason didn’t need to smell the distress from the nightmare to find Tim. He was in the same room he found the kid the first time he entered his dreams.

Jason crouched down to where Tim was curled up, gentling calling his name. Tim looked up and lunged in for a hug. Jason held him tight and feeling the kid shake from silent tears. When he felt the kid finally relax in his hold, Jason let go to take in his appearance.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Jason asked gently, ignoring the thoughts in the back of his mind that Tim must of summoned him unconsciously. Tim hesitated before nodding, getting up from the ground and tugging Jason to get up as well.

He pulled his hand and led him to a room, where Jason could hear muffled noises. He cracked open the door and he saw what looked to be the kitchen in the manor. He looked at Tim confused.

Tim still wouldn’t meet his eyes as he answered, “This is what my nightmare was about. Just don’t hate me too much after this, okay.” Jason frowned at the younger boy and thought about just consuming the nightmare so he could stop smelling his distress.

He was curious to see what Tim was so afraid of and watched the scene play out. Bruce and Alfred appeared, having what seemed to be hushed conversation. They were wearing the same outfits from today, so Tim must be dreaming about something he overheard this morning.

Jason briefly recalled that Tim seemed to be a bit gloomy after he left him alone to grab his DVDs from his room. Maybe whatever he heard in the kitchen triggered his nightmare.

“I’m worried about Jason spending so much time with Tim, we still don’t know how bonds work with dream-eaters,” said dream Bruce.

“Do you really think that child has any sort of control over Master Jason?” dream Alfred’s voice was laced in disbelief, shaking his head at Bruce’s accusations. “I understand your protectiveness for your son Master Bruce, but Master Timothy has no ill intentions. He simply found companionship in Mater Jason and may I reminded you, he’s kept our family secret for months.”

Alfred moved to lay a hand on Bruce's shoulder, “If he truly was a threat to this family, don’t you think he would have revealed us to the public by now?” Bruce sighed and shook his head. “We don’t know for sure if Master Jason’s promise was enough to bind the two together.”

“I’m sorry but, I just have a hard time trusting him so soon Alfred. It seems like Jason and him got close so quickly when Jason took months with us. Even if he has no ill intentions, he now has the power to influence Jason. You saw the texts, Jason will feel more compelled to enter Tim’s dreams. What if can’t feed without Tim’s permission?” Bruce made a fist, and met eyes with Alfred.

“It better to break the bond now, before it’s truly forged.”

The scene shimmered away and the door closed.

Jason felt anger simmering to the surface. No wonder Tim was having a nightmare, it seemed like every adult in his life was trying to push him away. Did Bruce really think that about Tim? That this poor lonely kid would try to control him? Or that Jason was friends with him because he was influenced by his power?

They needed to have a talk but first Jason need to take care of this nightmare for Tim. He could feel the kid’s negativity rising and he wanted to get out here to give Tim a real hug. He touched Tim’s forehead and pulled out the nightmare. Barely giving a thought to the feeling of satisfaction he got from a feed.

The room disappeared and he felt his eyes open. He was lying on the couch of the family room next to Tim and saw the boy was starting to wake up as well. He heard someone clear their throat and Jason saw Bruce was in one of the loveseats, watching with a displeased look.

“Jason we need to talk,” he called out quickly watching as Tim began to move around more, “preferably alone.” Jason knew that Bruce thought Tim’s presence would affect him but, he need to clear the air now. Before Bruce went straight to overprotective Dad mode.

“Dad, I’m not breaking my bond with him. He needs me.” Jason felt Tim gasp beside him and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“It just as I feared, the bond his already settled between you. He was having a nightmare right? And you went as soon as he called for you.”

“Yes, I did but, it was my choice to become his dream-eater and I don’t want to stop.” Jason glanced at Tim and he saw the frightened look Tim gave Bruce. “He’s not trying to control me Dad, I promise. He didn’t even know that he called out to me, right Timmy?”

Tim nodded his head quickly in agreement, hands wringing together. “I promise Mr.Wayne, I-I can stop coming here if you’d like but I’d never hurt Jason. And I’ll keep your identities a secret, if you’re worried about that too.”

“Tim, you don’t know what it means to bind yourself to a dream-eater it’s too much responsibility for someone your age. It might be better for you to break it now.” Bruce said softly, finally seeing how scared the boy was. “Jason fell unconscious the moment you had a nightmare, imagine if I wasn’t there to catch him. This isn’t safe to have.”

“No Bruce,” the said man looked hurt by being called by his given name. But Jason needed his full attention. “I told you I don’t want to break it off. This bond isn’t a danger to me. I just need to learn to control myself better and not immediately follow the call to a nightmare.”

Jason paused and thought about what he was going to say. He saw Tim’s face in the corner of his eye and knew there needed to be one person in his life that didn’t abandon him.

“I think you’re more upset that Tim and I became closer faster than I did with you.” Bruce looked taken back by his words. “Bruce-Dad, I love you and I’m sorry it took so long to trust you but I’ve been burned by adults so many times. How could I be sure you wouldn’t do the same?”

“Jason, I-.”

He held his hand up to stop him from talking. “I know you are trying to protect me but your hurting Tim in the process and that’s not fair to him.” Jason grabbed Tim’s hand and squeezed it. “You can’t see why we became close to quickly, that he’s in the same boat I was a year ago. A lonely kid that was waiting for an adult to finally pay attention.” Tim squeezed back and let out a small call of his name.

“If this bond helps me reach him when no else can, why would I break it?”

Bruce’s face looked conflicted and he finally looked resigned at Jason’s last point. “I’m not happy about this and still don’t like you having a bond. But you’re right that I put too much blame on Tim. We will be training more with your powers and reading everything I can get my hands on about dream-eater bonds.”

Bruce walked to the couch and kneeled in front of Tim. The boy slowly looked up to meet Bruce’s eyes not letting go of his hold with Jason. “I do own you an apology Tim, you should feel safe in my home. I’m sorry that I was harsh in my judgment and didn’t see that you were hurting.”

“It’s okay, all though you were a bit of a jerk about it.” There was a beat and Tim slapped a hand over his mouth, clearly not meaning to say the last bit out loud.

Jason and Bruce burst into laughter and Tim gave them a sheepish look happy that Bruce wasn’t offended.

“I was being a jerk, let me start making it up to you. I’m sure Alfred cooked up a storm by now, he was worried about you both.”

As they made there way to the kitchen, Bruce wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder to pull him into a side hug. “I’m sorry I let my worry cloud my judgment for so long. I’d never hold your feelings against you. I don’t care how long it took for you to trust me, I love you Jason.” Jason fought a smile and just jabbed an elbow into his father’s side.

“Okay, okay I get it old man. Just go easy on Tim okay. He needs to have a least one good adult in his life.”

Bruce hummed in acknowledgment. “I’ll need to let him join you in a few trainings, especially since we confirmed a bond was formed. The young man seems to be good at research, may be he’ll come across something we haven’t.” Jason grinned and walked ahead to catch up with Tim.

He couldn’t wait to see where this bond went and with Tim’s help they would be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I felt like doing a follow up to the last story, idk if there will be more beyond this.


End file.
